


Misbehaviour

by roundandtalented



Series: Quake Theory Fics [4]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Original, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bulges and Nooks (Homestuck), Butt Plugs, Fantrolls, M/M, Original Character(s), Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Size Difference, mild spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 17:44:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20911589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roundandtalented/pseuds/roundandtalented
Summary: Sometimes you like to misbehave, just to see what Merlin does about it.





	Misbehaviour

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Xagave](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xagave/gifts).

> This is nsfw straight from the get-go. enjoy ur birthday porn, Xagave!
> 
> And for anyone else reading, here's what the Merlin and Barbel look like:  


Sometimes you like to misbehave, just to see what Merlin does about it. You love the way the corners of his eyes pinch, just a little bit. The way he sets his jaw when you've annoyed him by flicking something off his desk while he's trying to work on the papers you'd distracted him from the night before.

Just because you want the attention, you're relentless about hassling him until he hits his limit. And when Merlin grabs hold of you by the back of your wetsuit, then you know you've got his focus, if only for a moment.

Sometimes his punishment is swift and concise, if he's truely not in the mood for you. He's dropped you out front his hive and locked the door more than once, but most other times he's had a whole process for how to deal with you.

This time you know is going to be a process, because he doesn't take you anywhere. Instead, he puts you across his lap while still seated in his desk chair, though much to your satisfaction, he does pull away from his work. You love to play up your role as a bratty spade, wriggling against his big hand as he presses one palm to the back of your neck, holding you against his tree trunk of a thigh. His other hand snatches the zipper of your wetsuit and pulls, fingers chasing the nylon's edge as he peels it away from your skin. You oblige him, tugging your arms out so that he doesn't have to, just so he can pull the bottom half over your ass faster.

He doesn't even take the suit off your legs, he leaves it hanging from your thighs, and then his palm connects with your rump. You suck in a gasp, and your left ass cheek gets the same thing your right just caught. When his hand comes down a third time, it's more forceful- proof he knows you can take more if you wish to continue.

"You're taking time away from my paperwork," Merlin growls, stern and annoyed. His fingertips skate across your warmed skin, and you peek back at him over your shoulder, stubborn and smug. "You need to learn patience, Barbel."

"You need to learn not to work so hard," You mock back at him, one eyebrow quirked. The way he narrows his eyes is your warning, but you don't back down. "You take too long to finish that shit- you could be doing something more fun."

The crack of his hand against your ass this time has a sting that follows it, and you grit your teeth while you hold tight to his thigh. Fuck that smarts- Another smack, this one shifting you just a little forward, but his palm on your neck presses your head down, grabs hold of the short shorn hair there and _holds_ you still.

You whine and it gets you another, your cheeks hot and nook wet. It doesn't take much to turn you on when he'd got his big hands holding you places. Holding you in his lap as he spanks you- fuck.

His hand connects again and god, it nearly winds you. You're tough, you're fucking fuchsia, but the sensation of it is just _so much_. A soft, pleased trill slips from your throat and for a moment, you feel him hesitate, you catch him checking you over out of the corner of your eye and you nod, just ever so slightly, so he knows you're ok. He can feel it with that hand on your neck, you know he can, but you shift your hips on his other thigh and let him feel the chill of your bulge tip slip out against his pant leg too.

"You're dirtying my clothes," He states, and you start to talk back, you start to tell him he should expect no less. The sharp smack across your ass cheek drags a different noise from you, and you unsheath the rest of the way all in one go, sucking in air like you've actually been deprived of it.

You spread your legs for him, despite your wetsuit only having been removed to about your knees. He doesn't spank you again, so instead you make sure he can see how turned on you are. How his punishment isn't working (god, it's fucking working, he knows you love this shit). Let him take in the sight of your nook dripping fuschia down to your bulge. Let him witness how not sorry you are for being a pest.

His thick, blunt finger presses to the slick seam of your nook, drags back and forth and your hips seem to lift on their own accord. Fuck, fuck your ass cheeks are stinging a little but the roughness of his finger against your sensitive nook has you desperate for him. You want that wide finger to make you see stars, and when he presses it in, you moan. It's almost better than a bulge, with the way his hand cups your ass at the same time. He's so much bigger than you, a single finger is actually close in size to your own bulge, but blunter. The fact that it doesn't taper, but presses you open as he slides it home, always feels so fucking good. He rocks it slow, deep as he can get it, and you don't even try to hide the needy moan that seeps out of you.

He could wreck you like this, now that your nerves have been set alight. He could finger fuck you til you come, spread across his lap, wetsuit tangled around your ankles.

Merlin doesn't, though. He uses you to slick up his finger, just a couple strokes, before he moves that damp fingertip to your wastechute instead. Fuck, that's almost better. He could fingerblast your ass and make you come that way- he could make you beg and scream for him if he wanted and you know he's so aware that he _can_.

He presses his finger in, slow and careful, letting your own slick work as lube. He works that same big, blunt finger into your ass and you clutch at his thigh as he bottoms it out in you there too.

You croon, looking back to him, but he pushes your head back down, won't let you see. You feel him instead, moving his finger back and forth, spreading your slick before he pulls out, takes more of the wetness from your nook with a different finger, and pushes it into your chute too.

He repeats it with another finger and you're perking your hips up to meet his hand, trying to get him to let you have it, to fuck you with his fingers, you're lubed up enough, you can handle him- you try to say so and again your head is pushed down. You rut against his pantleg in rebellion, stubborn and horny and stupid.

He turns on the chair, bringing you with him, finger still in your ass and stroking lazily. The chair creaks under you, but you're more focused on the desk drawer he's pulled open, and then his finger is gone and being replaced with something cold and heavy.

Merlin takes his hand off your neck only for a moment, just to spread your ass cheeks as he pushes a plug into you, solid metal and not nearly as forgiving as his finger had been. It's wider though. Not by much, but enough that he goes slow, shifting it as he presses it deeper, until the base is against your ass cheeks and the weight of it almost as deep as his finger had been.

When you look back at him this time, he doesn't shove your head back down. He meets your gaze as he presses at the base of the plug, nudging it just slightly, and when you exhale it's shuddery, stupid horny, and you end up having to look away. Fuck, he's just so firm with you, so sure of everything-

He smoothes a hand over your stinging ass cheek and you feel yourself relax a little across his lap. Just a little bit of comfort, that's all he gives you before he scoops you up to make you sit in his lap instead.

"You going to let me finish my paperwork now?" He asks, eyes narrowed at you, as if you don't know how much he enjoys making a mess of you.

"Nah." You answer, back pressed to his chest and wiggling your ass just a little bit, just enough to imply you'd like some more attention.

"Figures."

He stands, and you'd fall to the floor of he didn't put his big arm around your middle and heft you up against his chest, shifting you until you're more manageable in his hold. Arms looped around his neck, your nook and ass are on full display like this, but he's not paying them attention. Rather than teasing you more, he starts walking and you're immediately hopeful he's taking you to his platform. Maybe even the couch- fuck you could go for getting your nook ate on the couch.

Instead, you find yourself being carried upstairs, lifted over the railing, and then dropped into his wall length reef tank from the second floor entry hatch.

You maybe scream a little before you hit the water.

Fuck, you hate this tank, the batfish are _bullies_!

You hear the tell-tale sound of the ladder being pulled up from the corner and groan. Of course he's giving you a time out- fucking work-a-holic. Your bulge is still out though, and this tank is in clear view of his desk... so if he wants to have you on display, you're going to be _the most_ distracting fish in his hive.

You watch the distorted version of your boyfriend wash his hands off in the kitchen, then return to his desk down the stairs. It's a little blurry due to the acrylic, but you're pretty sure he looks real fucking smug right now. _Uh-huh, sure old man_. You don't think that will last long.

You swim down to the centre of the tank, breathing just as easy as you would in the ocean due to the intake slots at the back of the tank that allow salt water to filter right into his hive rather than Merlin having to struggle to mix salt perfectly once a week. Really, the whole setup is genius, but you won't fucking tell him that. He doesn't need the ego boost when you know he's already so pleased with his tank-keeping.

You will, however, press yourself up against the front of the acrylic, bulge curling slow and lazy. You bite your lip, reaching down to take hold of it and tug it in one broad stroke, base to tip. He's gotta be watching, you're right there. Biggest fish in the tank, and the fuchsia between your thighs might be one of the more vibrant things in here too.

His glasses are on, so he can clearly see you if he looks up from his papers or computer screen. You know he can, you just have to _keep_ his attention. You stay neutrally bouyant in the water, bare ass naked and bulge out as you float among the fish. Nasty little buggers will probably eat any stray material that ends up in the water, but for the most part the smaller fish will keep their distance from you.

You trail your other hand up your thigh, making a show of bringing your fingers to your nook as you stroke your bulge. The plug Merlin put in you is heavy and wide, and you reach around behind yourself to shift the base as you watch him at his desk.

If anything, you give him five minutes before he cracks and comes to let you out. So you've just gotta last that long.

You get your bulge right against the acrylic as you tease your own nook. The width of your fingers is nothing compared to Merlin's but at least you probably look good as you spread yourself open, flashing your bright fuchsia nook to him, rolling your hips for show. When you shift the plug in your ass, a little sound bubbles out of your throat, and you're annoyed he can't hear it.

He can see you though- he's trying to act like he's so busy but he's not flipped the page in front of him. He's not even pretending to write, he's just sitting there at his desk staring.

Got him, hook line and sinker.

You tip your head back as you press two fingers into your nook, palm holding your bulge aside. He can't hear you moan, but that doesn't mean he can't assume you're making sound even if you're just faking it for his attention. Two of your fingers are barely as wide as just one of his, and they're not nearly as long. Sure, you could jack off right here for him, but where's the fun in that when you know even a single thick finger of his is more enjoyable. Nevermind his bulge, despite how little of it you can actually get into your nook. Your wastechute though.... that's what the plug is for.

And you have absolutely no complaints about that either. You thought you would, but Merlin's awful good with his hands and changed your mind pretty quickly.

You push on the flat base of the plug, and your toes curl. Fuck, his bulge always feels so good, he better crack soon. You don't want to have to work so hard for an orgasm.

Biting your lip, you try to peek at him, eyes mostly closed as you curl your fingers inside yourself at a lazy pace, back bent and legs splayed so your spade can watch. Oh, and he sure is watching. He's stood up at his desk, pen down, and jaw set.

Did he actually think he could give you a real time out? Keep you in here while he finished his work? That's cute. He's a work-a-holic, sure, but you've got his bulge wrapped around your finger like 95% of the time.

The odd time he surprises you- and that's when you end up on your ass outside his hive, or he actually ties you up and makes you wait on him. And waiting on him isn't even so bad because there's still the reward of him fucking you _eventually_.

But he's not waiting today.

You grin as you see him march right back up the stairs. Doesn't take him long, considering how big his strides are, so by the time he's at the top you've pulled your hands away from yourself and swim to the surface to greet him.

He looks annoyed as you surface. Good, you were successfully too much to keep him at his desk. And if the bump to the front of his pants is any indication, you'll get exactly what you want soon enough.

"Impatient little brat," He scolds you as he reaches a hand out to you, not even bothering with the ladder. You grab hold of him and he yanks you up and out, naked and dripping salt water all over his tile floor.

"You like it," You accuse, and make a grab for the front of his pants, though he's quicker to catch your wrist. "You like it enough you wanna fuck me for it-"

"Wash up, first."

"So that you can fuck me, because I'm _so_ impatient?" You run your mouth, knowing it annoys him as well as distracts him. Also, you have two hands- he catches your other wrist when you try for his pants again and narrows his eyes sternly.

"I'll meet you in the shower in a moment. Go wash up."

He lets you go and gives you a nudge towards the stairs for encouragement. You stick your tongue out at him over your shoulder and get a swat to the ass for your trouble. Fuck, it still stings, but not too badly that it's much of a distraction. You _do_ hurry off down the stairs to his shower though, taking a bit of joy in knowing that you successfully drip salt water all over his tile floors. He'll spot that later and take the time to clean it, no doubt, but for now he's preoccupied with _you_.

Merlin's ablution block is downright luxurious for a tealblood, but fairly homey for your caste. You love how much more space there is, just to accommodate his size, because you never have to worry about feeling crowded in his trap. Just you alone in there is a tad empty feeling, though.

You turn the water on warm for yourself, and step under the spray. He doesn't like the salt water and the texture it leaves places, so you're used to showering for him as soon as you get to his hive. It usually gives you a chance to make sure you're clean for him anyways, but a second shower in a day really isn't awful or anything.

The door to the block closes but you don't bother to look just yet- he's busy, and the glass wall to the trap is already fogged up. Instead, you reach behind yourself and gasp the base of the plug, easing it just a little bit out, before pushing it back in. Merlin's put plenty of plugs in you before, but this one's new. It's heavier, wider, and you know that means you'll take a little less prep work once he's under the shower spray with you.

Not that you don't like having him work you open with his fingers at a lazy pace, but you're feeling impatient and maybe a little eager to just have his bulge in you already tonight. A couple repeats of working the plug into your chute and you figure that's probably good enough, Merlin will no doubt take care of the rest quite readily.

The door to the trap slides open behind you and you crack an eye open to watch him step in. His nose scrunches up in an unbearably cute way as his foot touches the water on the floor.

"Too cold?" You ask, smug as he begins moving the shampoo to the other end of the shelf built into the tile wall. He replaces the conditioner bottle with a bottle of lube that catches your eye. Hell fucking yes.

"You're going to freeze my bulge off if you're not careful." He reaches for the temperature control but you get there first, turning it warmer for him. It's almost _hot_ for you, but he's only teal- it's likely lukewarm at best for Merlin's much larger body behind you. His bulge seems to be sheathed again, though, and that just won't do.

As he gets closer behind you, you lean back, press your ass against his thighs and shoulders to his chest. _oh_, he _is_ warm. Just as warm as the water running down your front, and you feel yourself loosen up a little.

His hand goes to your chest, smooths up your stomach and to your neck, teasing your gills before tipping your chin up so that he can bend down and kiss you. You try to nip at his lips, reach up to try and grab his horns (you catch his hair instead), but he forces you to go slower, catches hold of your jaw in a way that makes your knees weak. There's just something about how powerful he is, how controlled he is, when he guides your body where he wants it, how he wants you to kiss him- it drives you fucking wild how measured he is when you're already a needy mess, bulge curling between your legs.

He pulls back to nip at your ear fin, suck on it a little while he holds you still with a single hand on your jaw. You whine and grind your ass backwards, trying to nudge the plug in you just a little.

"Come on you big sap, fuck me already," You insist, and get a bite to the shoulder for your trouble. Not hard, of course. He could fuck you up real bad with his teeth if he wanted, but that almost takes the fun out of the threat if he actually did it. No, instead he shoves a finger in your mouth. You try to bite at him, your short teeth really not all that sharp anyways, but he presses down on your tongue and growls in your ear. The rumble in his chest is right against your back, deep and powerful, reminding you that no, he calls the shots.

"Suck." He commands, and you do, eyelids fluttering low as you let him press on your tongue again. He's not even going to do anything with it, but he knows what it implies as well as you do, and when you do as you're told you're rewarded with his other hand on your bulge.

You moan around his finger and rut into his palm, fuchsia smearing eagerly over his skin. He nips your fin again and pushes his finger further into your mouth, making you squirm just a little in alarm before he pulls it out and wipes your saliva on your thigh. Releasing his long hair, you put a hand over his, try and guide his fingers lower, to your nook instead, but he won't let you have that. He moves you forward, too close to the wall to be hit by the shower's spray. You're about to protest when you feel his other hand on your ass.

"About time," You snip, bracing one hand on the tile.

Merlin eases the plug out, then pushes back in, the same way you'd been doing before he stepped in the ablution trap. He seems satisfied with the way your body takes the metal, and when he removes it you press into his palm so that at least your bulge gets some attention. Not for long though- he takes that away too and you hear the cap on the lube bottle open.

He's generous with it, every damn time, but you don't think you'd ever complain while in the shower. When his finger slides into your chute, there's no resistance, slick with lube and your ass already used to the wider plug. You purr anyways, stroking your bulge as you press back onto his hand. You feel him drizzle more lube into his palm, and when he pulls his finger back, he pushes the lube into you with another finger, working you open with two digits now.

You spread your legs wider, ass stuck out as you steady yourself against the shower wall. Even his fingers are enough for you some days, but you know what's coming is better, and certainly worth all the work to get you there. Merlin rocks his hand against you, two digits sliding in and out of your chute, preparing you in a way that has your nook dripping down your thighs.

Lips at the back of your neck ground you as he works you open, his thick fingers curling inside your ass. His bulge is going to curl like that and you want it- you want him in you fucking yesterday.

"Be patient," Merlin scolds you, and you realize you likely said your thoughts aloud. What's a filter? You sure don't have one.

You press your ass backwards, fucking yourself on his two slick fingers and moaning hungrily. Fuck, you're so turned on, you could absolutely get off like this but you want more. You want his fucking bulge-

He takes his fingers back and you growl in frustration, the sound small compared to your spade's booming tone. You shoot him a look over your shoulder again, impatient and annoyed. Instead of him looking smug, you watch him spread more lube over his bulge, teal in his palm, piercings visible along the base.

"Oh _fuck_ yes," You wet your lips, adjust your stance a little- he's taller than you by enough that you struggle to get a good angle while standing. Usually if he's full-out fucking you, it's on his platform, face down, ass up, but in his trap it tends to be a little tricky. You balance yourself on your tip-toes, and he bends down (terrible for his knees, not that he'd admit it to you. But you know, you're so very aware how hard he works himself in every aspect).

His bulge is warm against your lower back, and then he guides himself into you, slow as he eases in the tip. You feel the bump of his first piercing enter you, and purr against the tile as he fills you the way his fingers had. Merlin's nose brushes against your earfin, his wet hair tickling you and making the fin flick it away- weird how you pick little things like that to focus on as he sinks his bulge into you further. One of his big hands holds your hip steady while the other holds his bulge, his knuckles against your ass cheek.

He pauses when you make a soft, needy sound, your hands tense on the tile. You appreciate the time to adjust- he really is a lot, and you don't even have all of him in you. You're going to have to work at it still if you want to try for all of it, because there's some days you come before he can get there. Fuck if you aren't a determined little bastard, though, and he knows that. His thumb swipes back and forth of the the skin of your hip, enough reassurance he's not going to move until you give the okay.

"Come on, I'm not going to break," You challenge his patience, but your voice betrays you, a little strained and your words rushed.

"Impatient," He tuts at you, tapping your hip. Merlin's bulge can't help but curl a little as you pull yourself forward slightly, then push back against him again, easing just a little more of him into you stubbornly.

"You know it."

He rolls his hips gently, and your words catch in your throat as you feel the second bump of his peircings slide into you. Oh fuck, _ohhh fuck_. One more, you've just got one more set to get into you and you'll have basically fit all of him.

You've done it before and you'll do it again, it's just a lot of work.

Merlin's bulge curls lazily inside you and your hands clutch at the tile under your fingers. He always starts slow, careful, but when he pulls out a little he fucks his bulge back into you a little further each time and it's incredible. There's so much of him and the feeling of those pericings pushing into you adds just a bit of extra texture.

He finds a pace that's a middleground of driving you crazy while being just enough that you're unable to contain your sounds. Little 'hah's with every roll of his hips, every one of your exhales become half a moan. Until you're a mess of open mouthed panting and perked hips, ass stuffed full of thick teal bulge.

The last bump of his third row of pericings isn't nearly as clear in feeling as the first or second. No, by now the main thing you can focus on his how fucking full you feel, how wide you're stretched around him as you take his thick bulge. He's so much, so warm inside you, and so deep you feel out of breath. It's his hand on your lower belly that steadies you. Your feet ache from being on your tiptoes so long and you know you're shaking, hands splayed against the tile.

Merlin must notice you're struggling to hold yourself up, because to solve the height difference issue, he just scoops you up with that big hand of his on your middle. You take one hand off the tile to clutch at his arm, whining softly as his bulge shifts, your movement obviously feeling good for him.

"Still not going to break?" He asks you, a hint of sincerity in his voice by your earfin. You try to answer him verbally, but all that comes out of you is a shaky moan. You hold onto his forearm tightly, willing yourself to relax- it's always overwhelming at first.

You try to look back to him, hoping to nod your confirmation, to look him in the eyes as you give him the okay to move. His other hand comes to your chest, steadying you enough that you don't really need your other hand on the wall of the shower. He can feel you breathe like this, feel your moans as much as he can hear them. That somehow comforts you enough to combat the alarm that your feet are no longer on the shower floor.

You wet your lips, eyes half lidded, so full you feel like you can't move.

"I'm good," your voice still shakes, "I can handle you."

Despite how convincing you hope you sound, you still moan as if he's breaking you when his bulge pulls back a little. He knows he can't fuck you as vigorously like this, but for you it's not needed. He's trollhandled you how he wants you, is holding you up so he can fit his bulge in you better, basically has you skewered on it- fuck just that thought has you ready to spill.

"Good boy," He tells you, voice low in your ear. It's condescending, above his caste, but that's not what does it for you. It's hot to you because you earned it, because you've proven you can take him, that you're tough enough to get this far.

You trill for him and Merlin rewards you with a slow roll of his hips, holding you so that the movement no longer knocks you forward so much as it pushes your stomach into his hand. You wonder if he can feel himself fucking you in his palm- fuck knows his bulge big enough for it. He's big enough all over that it took you nearly a sweep to work up to this point.

So very worth it, just to get pailed within an inch of your life.

Very quickly, with his slow thrusts and strong hands on you, you reach the point where all you want is to make little movements, too full to do anything else and your whole body feeling keyed up to an 11. As if even the smallest touches and shifts are incredible, hyper sensitive and loving every moment of it, even as you find yourself getting fucked closer and closer to the shower wall.

You've hit this point before in his lap, where all you could do was squirm on his bulge until you came. You can't do that in this position. Merlin controls how you move and it's both aggravating and thrilling all at once.

His stomach presses against your lower back and your cheek touches right against the tile. You've got his whole bulge in you and it's so so much, you're just pinned to the shower wall. It's so much it's overwhelming but in the best of ways- you can't think, you can barely breathe, and every little shift of your body feels amazing. You don't need a hand on your bulge, though Merlin's fingers are there for you to smear against, you just move a little and your body reacts in such an extreme way.

Your spade gets maybe two more slow thrusts into you, and you're practically incoherent, begging him to finish you with sounds because words aren't coming out right. You know he'll give you what you need, you're right there, right at the edge, but the heat of his orgasm hits you before your own.

His bulge always makes you feel like you don't have any room left in you, but that's the best part about him fucking your chute rather than your nook. You can always take a little more, and his slurry is a welcome extra that brings you over the edge.

His bulge pumps you full of warm teal and you sob as you spill fuschia over his knuckles.

Your thighs are still shaking a little as you become aware of his mouth on one of your earfins, careful with his teeth as he kisses and nibbles it, his nose pushing into your wet hair. He's always a little affectionate after he comes, but words take too much focus for you.

You make a soft sound to him instead, upward inflection on the end as if to ask if he needs anything. He kisses the corner of your jaw, then your neck, and you're vaguely aware of the cautious way he soothes your lower belly with gentle swipes of his thumb back and forth over it as he holds you still.

Merlin let's his bulge slide out of you slowly, and now that you're a little overstimulated every notch of his pericings has your breath hitching as your feet touch tile again. You burble out sound for him as his colour leaks from you, runs down your thighs once you're no longer filled with bulge.

You're still dazed as he pulls you to his chest and then under the warm shower spray. It's not an unpleasant kind of daze though, just a tired and content one. It's soothing when your spade washes the two of you clean of slurry, checks you over for damages with his big hands.

The reminder that his knees don't handle this kind of shit well bubbles into your thought process like it's stuck in molasses, a slow kind of realization. You touch a palm to his knee and look up at him, catch him smiling down at you before he dismisses your worry with a shake of his head, his long hair plastered to his shoulders and neck.

You almost don't hear him warn you that you'll be just as sore as him for work tomorrow while he nudges you out onto the ablution block's bath mat. He's right, of course, not that you'd admit it to him.

He dries you off as you stand there, wobbly on your feet and pan full of blissed out fog. You start to lose your balance, a dumb little smile on your face, but Merlin steadies you as he towels you off a little more. You notice at some point, he's wrapped himself in the bath robe you bought him, his symbol in gold thread on the left breast.

He'd grumbled at you that the garment was unnecessary when you first gave it to him. Said he wouldn't wear it. You hadn't been sure if he'd been bluffing- you'd put a matching one for yourself in his ablution block anyways, just in case. He wraps you up in it a moment later.

Your pusher is nearly as warm as your cheeks.

He returns to his paperwork but brings you with him, dozy in his arms and then his lap. Merlin is a work-a-holic, through and through, but he doesn't dare let that keep you from him post-fuck. Especially with you still blissed out of your pan. Rather than drop you off in his old fashioned 'coon, he lets you lean your head against him while he finishes signing off on some ship inspection documents.

He swats away your fingers when you reach for his pen, uncoordinated but still attempting to bother him. It's not long before he hands you his tea, long cold and not the flavor you like, but something to busy your hands with. He won't toss you off his lap like this, even if you're being a little annoying- you know it's because he likes it. He won't say so, and you won't call him on it.  


And he doesn't tease you when your rattley purr kicks up either, his big mug clutched in both your hands and an earfin trapped against his warm chest. The way Merlin follows your lead, his purr low and calm against you, says all that could ever need to be said between the two of you.


End file.
